A game of truth or dare-the threequel
by GatoGurl
Summary: This is what you get when you mix a pre-teen with a computer and lots of cafeine..did that make sense? read at own risk....


Hello, digi-readers! I have just read and reviewed some of your humor fics, so I decided to write the threequel of "A game of Truth or Dare?".  
  
Here we goooooooooooo!  
  
"Can we play '7 Minutes in Heaven'?" asked TK.  
  
Only him and Kari were awake.  
  
"No one's awake, my love." she replied.  
  
"Oh, but sweetie....It's the perfect game...." he moaned.  
  
"Why don't we go on in a chatroom on the net?" Kari asked him.  
  
"Ok, I'll use Izzy's computer and you use my brother's boyfriend's computer."  
  
"Aww...Tai and Matt have a thing for eachother just like we do!" she smiled.  
  
"Yup, that would explain why they're holding hands," he said pointing to them.  
  
"Okay, now let's crank up the PCs!" she whispered.  
  
TK got out Izzy's computer and turned it on.  
  
Kari went into the living room, where the other computer was.  
  
They both typed: www.i_want_chat_now.com  
  
*My note: now your screen will show their conversation.*  
  
TKs_Girl entered the room*  
  
Karis_Man entered the room*  
  
TKs_Girl: hello, love!  
  
Karis_Man: hi, cutie!  
  
Hippie_Gal2020 entered the room*  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: hi, tk! Hi kari!   
  
Karis_Man: aren't you Matt's ex-girlfriend?  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: yep...;_; for some reason he went for some guy named Taichi....  
  
TKs_Girl: that's my brother.  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: sigh, o well. I've got Koushi...  
  
Karis_Man: dont get him to tell you a ghost story....  
  
TKs_Girl: ooooo JOL SUX is BAAAAAACK!  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: he already told me that one.  
  
TKs_Girl: gal, you must have nearly died! I know i did....almost....  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: yeah, Koushi is scaring me. first with that comedy routine....now this!  
  
Karis_Man: comedy routine?  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: yep. his parents said they like it!  
  
TKs_Girl: poor guy. he takes lies for answers....  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: yeah.... he was adopted y'know  
  
Karis_Man: figures.  
  
TKs_Girl: no wonder he is nuts.  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: MY MAN ISN'T NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TKs_Girl: sorray!  
  
Karis_Man: anyways, why aren't you at Tai's sleepover?  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: I couldn't face seeing Matt....  
  
Karis_Man: I'll tell him you love him.  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: *hugs TK* no wonder Kari likes you!  
  
Karis_Man: *blushes*  
  
TKs_Girl: HEY!!!! DON'T TAKE MY TK!!  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: sorry.  
  
Karis_Man: uh-oh, Izzy's waking up!  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: oooo! tell him I love him!!  
  
Karis_Man: i thought you loved matt.  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: I like 'em both the same!  
  
Karis_Man: ok  
  
Karis_Man: I gotta go.  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: bye!  
  
Karis_Man: c-ya in the room, love  
  
TKs_Girl: BYE, my sweet boy!  
  
Karis_Man left the room*  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: I gotta go stare at Koushi's pic for awhile...  
  
TKs_Girl: k, bye  
  
Hippie_Gal2020: bye!  
  
Hippie_Gal2020 left the room*  
  
TKs_Girl left the room*  
  
Kari went into Tai's room.  
  
"Ok, now TK!!!! WERENT SUPPOSED TO BE USING MY COMPUTER WERE YOU?!?!?! HUH?!!!!!" yelled Izzy.  
  
"Sorry..." TK said in a small voice.  
  
"UNHAND MY POOR TK!!!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Oh, no! It's Sailor Kari!" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
"That's right! I am Sailor Kari! I fight wrongs over triumph and evil! And that means you!"  
  
"YAY! My love has come for me!" TK cried.  
  
Just then TK fell to the ground. He was in pain....Could it be?  
  
He then transformed into.....Tuxedo TK!  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! IT'S SAILOR KARI AND TUXEDO TK!!!!" screamed Izzy.  
  
"I will now tranport you back to the Computer-Verse!" said Sailor Kari.  
  
"Light Crest MAAAGICCC!!!!" she yelled, her crest lighting up.  
  
Izzy fell. He then came back up.  
  
"HAH! Your weak power is no match for....." he said transforming into.....  
  
Hack Boy!  
  
"Oh, no! It's Hack Boy! Sailor Kari, I'll handle him!" yelled Tuxedo TK.  
  
Sailor Kari nodded.  
  
"Red rose thing!!!!" Tuxedo TK yelled, throwing a rotten rose at Hack Boy.  
  
It fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no! My power is no use!" he exclaimed.  
  
"MWAAHHAHA!! Get ready for my VIRUS SPRAY!!" Hack Boy got a hose out and sprayed them with it.  
  
"EWWW! It's all virusee!" cried Sailor Kari.  
  
Just then, Tai woke up.  
  
"Hey, guys. Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep..." moaned Tai.  
  
"Sorry," replied Sailor Kari.  
  
"I'm getting tired too.Let's sleep now." said Hack Boy.  
  
"Ok." they all agreed.  
  
Hack Boy changed back into Izzy, Sailor Kari changed back into Kari and Toxedo TK changed back into TK.  
  
They all got into their sleeping bags.  
  
"Don't worry, love, we'll play '7 minutes in heaven' later." whispered Kari.  
  
"Ok." replied TK.  
  
They slept for an hour....Who knows what crazy things they'll do next?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
